


Рука Чикары

by Herr_Pechvogel, Miss_Wyoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Энношита работает массажистом и оказывает некоторые дополнительные услуги.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам манги "Рука Минори".

**1.**

Когда раздается телефонный звонок, Энношита нацепляет улыбку, как будто собеседник может его увидеть. Зато тон голоса получается самым благожелательным. 

— Это Нишиноя, — голос звучит в трубке серьезно, хотя Энношита привык видеть его довольно энергичным и почти всегда в оптимистичном настроении. — Молодой господин скоро к вам прибудет, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нем. 

— Вы так говорите, но ведь я всего лишь обычный хиропрактик. 

Они как раз успевают закончить разговор до того, как “молодой господин” открывает дверь маленького частного кабинета Энношиты. Он нисколько не моложе самого Нишинои, они скорее всего сверстники, так что скорее всего его обращение — просто дань традиции. 

— Добро пожаловать. Танака-сан, я полагаю? 

Энношита теперь улыбается специально для своего гостя. Тот выглядит почти мальчишкой: глядит с вызовом, короткий ежик волос, подтянутое тело. Энношита сразу отмечает, что одно плечо чуть выше другого, как будто его гость часто сидит в неудобном положении, а еще он немного выворачивает правую ногу, когда делает шаг. Вряд ли это было заметно хоть кому-нибудь, кроме самого Энношиты. 

После паузы Танака-сан так и не заговаривает, поэтому Энношита продолжает:

— Нишиноя-сан всегда был желанным гостем. Сегодня я буду вашим доктором, меня зовут Энношита… — Танака оказывается близко в мгновение ока и сжимает его щеки, рассматривая лицо.

Энношита пользуется возможностью и глядит ему прямо в глаза — непозволительная обычно роскошь. И думает, что Танака забавный парень. Внешне почти настоящий якудза, а внутри… 

Энношита еще не придумал определение, но обязательно исправит это досадное недоразумение. 

— Что такое? — он не перестает улыбаться, даже когда Танака грубовато тянет его на себя. 

— Ничего, это я так, — он отпускает лицо Энношиты. Движения у Танаки резковатые, стремительные, а когда он садится на диван, то как будто хочет занять все пространство собой, говоря “я здесь хозяин”.

Ох, нет, милый Танака-сан, обращается к нему мысленно Энношита, в этом кабинете уж точно хозяин я.

— Я думал, что Нишиноя отправит меня к какому-нибудь древнему старику, который знает все премудрости массажа. Но что-то вы не похожи на старика. Вы уверены, что справитесь, док?

Энношита игнорирует выпад, замечая, как кончики ушей Танаки краснеют от сказанной им только что грубости, и садится перед ним на колени, кладет ему руку на бедро, совсем близко к паху. От такого обращения Танака вздрагивает и Энношита давит, прикладывая ровно столько силы, сколько нужно. 

— Что вы…

— Как только вы зашли, я сразу заметил, — негромко говорит Энношита, продавливая точку круговыми движениями большого пальца, — что вы испытываете дискомфорт. Кажется, не совсем правильная растяжка. Давайте я вам покажу.

Когда лицо у Танаки расслабленно, он не внушает никакого опасения. Парень с соседнего двора, наверное, и вправду не стоит оставаться таким в мире якудза. 

Танака больше не спорит и раздевается. Энношита отмечает все — и то, как хорошо сложен Танака, и его выделяющиеся мышцы, и большую татуировку ворона на ребрах. Энношита даже мог бы запасть на него, если бы не…

Энношита встряхивает головой. Нет, сейчас точно не время и не место, сейчас только его клиент и работа. 

— Расслабьтесь, — Энношита улыбается, но Танака так и ни разу не ответил ему тем же. — Вдох, выдох. 

На каждом выдохе он все ниже опускает бедро Танаки, почти прижимая к кушетке, попутно разогревая мышцы. Танака шумно выдыхает через нос, веки у него подрагивают; смотрит из-под ресниц на Энношиту. 

— Вот так, — негромко произносит Энношита, когда прижимает бедро Танаки к его груди своим весом, давая полностью насладиться приятной тяжестью. А она точно приятная, Энношита не сомневается: во-первых, он и сам на себе это испытывал, во-вторых, у Танаки розовеют щеки.

— Мне кажется, вы превратили мои кости в желе, — только и успевает сказать Танака, когда Энношита его переворачивает на живот. Он молчит, пока Энношита растирает массажное масло по его спине, но потом опять заговаривает: — А вам нравится то, чем вы занимаетесь?

“Прямо сейчас — даже очень” — думает Энношита, забираясь на кушетку и устраиваясь на бедрах Танаки. Не очень профессионально, но, кажется, они уже перешли эту границу. Да и Танаку не смущает. 

— Да, нравится. А вам нравится то, чем занимаетесь вы? 

Танака расслаблен и, как и многие другие клиенты Энношиты, с удовольствием рассказывает ему о своих проблемах. И клан его не жалеет, и вечно нужно быть решительным и непоколебимым.

— А я так не могу, док, понимаете? 

Энношита улыбается и кивает. Он-то уж точно все давно понял по поводу Танаки. Он разбивает слишком напряженные мышцы шеи, а Танака продолжает. И с девушками ему не везет: как это так, такой крутой якудза, а та самая внимания не обращает. И клан ему не очень-то уж и нравится: больно любят указывать, как и что ему нужно делать. 

— Иногда, — Энношита двигается по спине все ниже, разминая уже крестец, — нужно всего лишь как следует расслабиться. И, возможно, испытать что-то новое.

Энношита переворачивает Танаку на спину, почти так же резко, как и движения Танаки в самом начале их сеанса. Тот пытается приподняться на локтях, открывает рот — явно чтобы наорать, но Энношита прижимает Танаку обратно к кушетке. Щеки у него пунцовые, а тонкое полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер — скорее условность, чем настоящая защита — недвусмысленно топорщится. Энношита не может сдержать теперь уже искренней улыбки. 

— Танака-сан, — произносит он с шутливой укоризной. 

Кажется, еще немного, и у Танаки пойдет носом кровь от смущения. Энношита притягивает его за бедра к себе поближе, закидывает его ногу к себе на плечо, нежно прикасается губами к острой коленке. Танака глубоко дышит, грудь вздымается, он не отрываясь смотрит на Энношиту.

— Не переживайте, со многими бывает, — Энношита сдергивает полотенце, чтобы не осталось сомнений о чем он говорит.

“В основном с геями, но ему это необязательно знать”, — думает Энношита, проливая немного масла на живот Танаки.

— Это необязательно, — пытается возразить Танака. 

— Но мне хочется. Видели бы вы себя, Танака-сан, такой красивый.

— Издеваешься? — его рык заканчивается всхлипом. Энношита поглаживает головку его члена, аккуратно и все теснее сжимая.

— Нисколько. Не понимаю, как можно от вас отказаться, — мурлыкает Энношита. 

Энношита и вправду любуется им весь сеанс: такой порывистый, дерзкий, искренний. Сейчас он лежит на кушетке, широко раскинув ноги, выгибается, бедра его почти приглашающе приподнимаются. Если бы у Энношиты было чуть меньше профессионализма, а у Танаки чуть больше бесстыдства, то он бы точно не удержался.

Он ведет крепко сжатым кулаком по члену Танаки, тот отвечает ему хрипловатыми стонами. Энношита проникает в него одним пальцем, Танака — тугой, но расслабленный после массажа, от этого почти не морщится. Только вскрикивает и почти сдирает простынь с кушетки, когда Энношита касается простаты. 

“Тоже можно считать оздоровительной процедурой”, — подшучивает он сам над собой, но чувствует, что его щеки горят не меньше, чем у Танаки. 

Все тело Танаки сводит судорогой, когда он кончает, так, что его приподнимает над кушеткой и он ощутимо бьет пяткой по спине Энношиты. 

Танака приходит к нему еще. Не всегда их массаж заканчивается чем-то подобным, оттого Энношита и помнит первый раз так ярко. Он видит как меняется Танака: резкие мальчишеские движения исчезают, сменяет их уверенность, спокойствие. Никаких сомнений теперь не вызывает, что именно он будущий глава клана, а когда все-таки он поддается своим эмоциям, то рядом оказывается его верный друг и подчиненный Нишиноя, всегда готовый поставить его мозги на место. 

Спустя два месяца сеансов они исчезают из поля зрения Энношиты. Очень редко он возвращается мыслями к Танаке, рассуждая, чем он мог бы сейчас заниматься. И наконец видит его спустя полгода после пропажи по телевизору. Утренний выпуск новостей освещает свадьбу каких-то богачей, и каково же удивление Энношиты, когда он слышит знакомую ему фамилию Танаки. Рядом с ним идет удивительно хорошенькая девушка — прямо под стать Танаке, смотрят они друг на друга с тихим и нежным восторгом. Диктор объявляет, что невесту зовут Канока Аманаи. 

Энношита улыбается себе под нос. Наверняка у них двоих была самая лучшая история любви.

**2.**

Энношите нравятся такие клиенты, как Цукишима. Это обстоятельные, спокойные, вежливые люди. Они всегда записываются заранее, никогда не опаздывают на сеансы, очень прилично ведут себя и соблюдают все формальности, но не затягивают с ними. Цукишима и такие как он — идеальные клиенты для работников сферы обслуживания. Если не пытаться с ними халтурить или нарушать правила, конечно.

А еще такие, как Цукишима, всегда очень четко разграничивают все сферы своей жизни и очень тщательно следят за тем, чтобы они не смешивались. Энношита смотрит, как Цукишима вежливо кланяется, нейтрально приветствует, и думает, что эти формальности — такие удобные и понятные стражи границ. Четкое начало, ярко обозначенный конец. 

Для Цукишимы сеансы у Энношиты — это капли масла в кувшине с водой повседневности. Масло с водой никогда не смешивается. Стены массажного кабинета Энношиты — непроницаемая масляная пленка, идеальная оболочка изолированной капсулы.

Ничего личного, все только профессиональное — это не просто удобная фраза или девиз, это образ жизни. У Цукишимы это разве что на лбу не выведено жирным шрифтом. 

Цукишима раздевается, пристраивает одежду на вешалку, пропускает ленту галстука межде пальцами привычным движением. Энношита делает вид, что готовится к работе, возится с полотенцами, перекладывая их. Дает Цукишиме время — настроиться, с головой уйти в масляную каплю. 

Таких капель у него наверняка еще много. Все разные, все разграничены. Ничего личного — буквально. Если жить так постоянно, то личное становится все меньше и тоньше. Если так жить, то личное — сжавшееся, компактное, как игольное острие — приходится прятать, запирать в шкатулке, шкатулку — в коробке… И чем глубже, тем лучше. И в итоге становится непонятно, существует ли оно еще на самом деле. 

— Все как обычно, — Цукишима кивает Энношите, прежде чем лечь на массажный стол. Дает отмашку.

Энношите нравятся такие клиенты, как Цукишима, но рано или поздно приходится их отсылать. Чтобы нашли ключи от своих шкатулок.

Они почти не разговаривают. Цукишима всегда лежит с закрытыми глазами и как будто старается держать лицо, даже когда он на животе и выражения Энношита не видит. Энношита невольно улыбается себе под нос: сосредоточенно сжатые губы, чуть нахмуренные светлые брови, плотно сомкнутые веки смотрятся даже наивно, учитывая, какой яркий у Цукишимы язык тела. Он отзывается даже на самые простые прикосновения, даже на те, что совсем без намеков.

А Энношита всегда начинает с этого — простого, невинного, самого обычного массажа. Цукишиме нужно в первую очередь расслабиться. 

Энношита ныряет руками под полотенце, только когда переворачивает Цукишиму на спину и заканчивает простой массаж. Цукишима становится податливым, плавким. Его тонкие губы приоткрываются, а морщинка между бровей разглаживается. Энношита не спешит, гладит внутренние стороны бедер, мягко надавливает большими пальцами под мошонкой, ведет ладони выше по сторонам от члена. Цукишима старается лежать смирно, но бедрами все равно рефлекторно подается вверх.

Руки Энношиты скользят по животу, гладят медленными круговыми движениями совсем рядом с темно-розовой головкой. Цукишима сглатывает несколько раз, облизывается. Его член дергается, увеличивается еще, когда Энношита гладит выше, трет соски. Цукишима весь блестит от массажного масла, и теперь блестит и головка члена — от смазки. Ее капли остаются на неровно вздымающемся животе. 

Приятно смотреть, как Цукишима сдается — себе, собственному телу. Собственным желаниям. Самые личные — они просачиваются из его запертой шкатулки во все до единой герметичные масляные капли. 

Соски у Цукишимы быстро твердеют, а если их легко ущипнуть, он начинает почти метаться по массажному столу, хватается за его края. Энношита щипает и трет, обводит большими пальцами, сразу несильно сжимает ногтями и смотрит, как Цукишима выгибается. Он весь — из длинных витых линий. Сухие мышцы четко проступают под кожей, похожие на жгуты, когда он особенно крепко вцепляется в края массажного стола.

Теперь как раз нужное время. Энношита сначала ловит в сложенную лодочкой ладонь влажную головку члена, потом проводит плотно сжатым кулаком по всей его длине. Цукишима не то чтобы дрожит — его мелко дергает вверх, он коротко вскрикивает каждый раз, как бедра приподнимаются. Энношита рукой чувствует пульсацию и теплые потеки. Сперма пачкает ему пальцы и ложится длинными лентами Цукишиме на грудь и живот. 

Энношита стирает сперму, быстро споласкивает руки и завершает массаж легкими ненавязчивыми движениями — по плечам, рукам, лодыжкам. Прошелся бы и по груди, но Цукишима гарантированно зашипит от прикосновения к соскам, это они выяснили еще в первый сеанс несколько месяцев назад. 

Позже, когда Цукишима уже одет и застегнут на все пуговицы, его все же выдает легкий румянец и немного расфокусированный взгляд. Он становится четче, когда Цукишима надевает очки, но все равно кажется Энношите более мягким, чем до сеанса.

Энношите правда нравятся такие клиенты, но все же…

— Я бы хотел сразу договориться о следующем сеансе, — подает голос Цукишима, прочистив горло. — Я не смогу прийти как обычно. Нужно съездить с коллегой… — он вдруг немного тушуется, опускает глаза, делая вид, что очень сосредоточен на застегивании манжеты. — Незапланированная командировка.

— Удивительно, у вас что-то может быть незапланированным, Цукишима-сан, — Энношита ловит удивленный взгляд и усмехается. 

— Мой новый коллега — очень непредсказуемый человек, — почему-то Цукишима начинает оправдываться, и это выглядит почти мило. 

— Тот самый, который пытается отнять у вас тихие завтраки, обеды и ужины, и стремится показать вам каждое мало-мальски приличное заведение в городе? — пусть они действительно мало разговаривали, важные вещи Энношита всегда умел слышать и запоминать. Еще он всегда умел делать правильные выводы. 

Энношите становится весело. 

Цукишима хмурится, тихо цыкает языком. 

— Знаете, я все же поговорю с ним и приду как обычно, я действительно не планировал эту командировку и…

Энношита усмехается шире, и Цукишима осекается о его взгляд — более тяжелый, чем обычно. 

— Хватит, Цукишима-сан. Будьте более гибким. Съездите с коллегой, дайте ему шанс. Впустите в свое личное пространство. Позвольте себе влюбиться. Может, это не так уж плохо, раз куча людей так делает, — Энношита улыбается, глядя, как у Цукишимы розовеют скулы. Губы у него сжимаются в упрямую линию, и Энношита сразу пресекает возражения: — Я не стану записывать вас на новый сеанс.

Румянец на скулах Цукишимы становится ярче, но он не пререкается. Вежливо прощается с Энношитой, уходит, чеканя шаг чуть громче, чем раньше. 

Энношита приводит в порядок рабочее место и усмехается себе под нос. Наверняка Цукишима позвонит завтра, чтобы попросить все же назначить время, — из чистого упрямства. Потом, конечно, съездит с коллегой — в конце концов, он уже согласился, значит, в руке у него зажаты ключи, и его тянет открыть шкатулку с личным.

Едва открыв ежедневник, Энношита с чистой совестью освобождает одну строчку в своем расписании.

**3.**

Бывают у Энношиты и такие клиенты, которые вызывают его на дом. Или прямо в офис. Именно таким был недавно ставший начальником крупной компании Яхаба Шигеру. 

Еще на первых сеансах Энношита много узнал о нем. Что предыдущий босс усыновил его, когда Яхаба был уже взрослым, чтобы оставить компанию в наследство. Что сам он очень исполнительный и трудолюбивый, задерживается на работе до поздна, иногда доделывая чужую работу. 

Естественно, ему нужно расслабляться во время таких тяжелых рабочих дней. И тогда в дело вступает Энношита.

— Кажется, — говорит Яхаба, повернув голову набок, — я избрал не совсем верную политику. 

О доброте Яхабы говорили даже в других компаниях. Что он слишком многое позволяет своим подчиненным, старается им угодить и предоставить лучшие рабочие места. Но все заканчивается переутомлением.

— Я думал, если я буду к ним добр, то и они меня будут уважать. А они, кажется, считают меня безвольной тряпкой, — Яхаба морщится, когда Энношита ощутимо проводит по застоявшимся мышцам спины. 

— Возможно, иногда стоит быть и пожестче, — предполагает Энношита, рассматривая светлая отросшая челка Яхабы закрывает бровь из-за его нервного движения.

— Я не умею. Я еще своему боссу говорил, что зря он берет меня на эту должность. Но он считал, что обязан отплатить мне. 

Кожа у Яхабы нежная, мышцы хорошо ощущаются под пальцами — раньше он занимался спортом, но теперь только изредка успевает забежать в тренажерный зал. Яхаба сам рассказывает все Энношите. Почему-то доверяет ему без оглядки. Энношите это льстит. 

Энношита давит на болевую точку, от этого Яхаба вздрагивает, но терпит, сжав зубы.

— Вам больно? — с искренним сочувствием интересуется Энношита. Яхаба кивает, прикусывая губу — Энношита продолжает давить, с каждой секундой прикладывая больше сил. — Почему же вы ничего не возразите?

— Потому что… так и надо? 

— Вы думаете? — давление усиливается настолько, что Яхаба вскрикивает. Энношита убирает руку, и ждет, пока Яхаба уляжется обратно на кушетку. 

На следующей болевой точке, которую хорошенько проминает Энношита, Яхаба жалобно хнычет:

— Пожалуйста, перестаньте. 

Энношита, конечно же, слушается. Извиняется, сразу убирает руки. Круговыми движениями он расслабляет Яхабу, усыпляет его бдительность, поэтому, когда он добирается до еще одной точки Яхаба в ярости. Он резко приподнимается на локтях и оглядывается на Энношиту:

— Я же сказал прекратить, — он почти не повышает голос, карие глаза блестят из-под челки, метая молнии. Брови сведены к тонкой переносице, черты лица кажутся острее. Энношита думает, если он подойдет ближе, то его точно схватят за грудки. 

— Оказывается, Яхаба-сан умеет быть жестким, — Энношита продолжает мягко улыбаться. 

Яхаба открывает и закрывает рот. Гневное выражение лица сменяется виноватым:

— Простите…

— За что вы извиняетесь? За то, что отказались терпеть боль?

Яхаба мрачнеет, смотрит исподлобья:

— Странные у вас методы, — он ложится обратно на кушетку, упираясь подбородком в свои руки. Но, кажется, довольно фыркает. 

— Зато действенные, неправда ли?

На следующем сеансе Энношита и вправду совершенно случайно болезненно пережимает мышцу. И оказывается слишком близко к рукам Яхабы — тот хватает за форменную рубашку и тянет на себя:

— Энношита-сан, — угрожающе проговаривает Яхаба. 

— Это было случайно, прошу прощения, — учтиво и без улыбки отвечает Энношита. Но Яхаба не спешит его отпускать. 

Энношите нравится его прямой взгляд, без лишней агрессии, только строгость и требовательность. И он не теряет привлекательности, когда Яхаба тянет его все ниже, из-за чего Энношите приходится наклониться. 

Пока что игра нравится Энношите, но сможет ли выдержать Яхаба? Энношите кажется, что в его глазах мелькает сомнение, но потом он безапелляционно заявляет:

— На колени. 

И Энношита его слушается. Садится перед ним на колени, в животе разливается давно забытое щекочущее чувство — ожидание чего-то неизвестного. Каким будет следующий шаг, что будет делать Яхаба — это возбуждает и заставляет оставаться в напряжении. 

— Вы можете, — предлагает Энношита на предыдущем сеансе, — потренироваться на мне. В том, чтобы быть жестким. Знаете, я соскучился по хорошему доминанту. Необязательно какие-то игрушки. Схватить меня за волосы, дать пощечину, просто даже приказать — этого будет достаточно. 

Яхаба неделю назад смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего. А теперь смотрит сверху вниз. У них небольшая разница в возрасте, но Энношита думает, глядя на него, что он чертовски высокомерный мальчишка. И он улыбается, когда хватает Энношиту за волосы на загривке. 

— Так вам нравится грубость? — тянет он его еще, заставляя выгнуть шею.

— Да, — Энношита усмехается и чувствует, что колени у него немного разъезжаются по скользкому ламинатному полу. 

— Так вы, должно быть, извращенец? — усмехается Яхаба. 

— Возможно, — не отрицает этого Энношита. 

— Стоп-слово “волейбол”. 

Яхаба улыбается, а Энношита сдерживает смешок. Как иронично. 

Как ни странно, к грубости Яхаба больше не возвращается. Просто затягивает ремнем руки Энношиты позади спинки стула, на котором он сидит. Яхаба сам стягивает с него штаны, поглаживает обнаженные ноги. Без стеснения рассматривает его. И дразнит, бесконечно дразнит. Пощипывает соски, так и не расстегнув рубаху и через некоторое время обычно мягкая ткань начинает казаться отдельным орудием пытки: когда Энношита вздрагивает от прикосновений Яхабы и отдельной яркой вспышкой ощущается прикосновение хлопка к его слишком чувствительной коже. Яхаба долгое время ограничивается лишь еле ощутимыми прикосновениями, которые не дают того, что так хотел бы Энношита. Он начинает позорно поскуливать, хотя и не говорит стоп-слово. Яхаба смазывает Энношиту его же массажным маслом и движения его руки по члену почти незаметны. Энношита просит, и вправду просит Яхабу сделать уже что-нибудь с его стояком но в ответ слышит только:

— Какой непослушный мальчик. 

Он и вправду издевается, думает Энношита. И утверждается в этой мысли, когда он пережимает его член у основания за секунду до такого ожидаемого оргазма. 

— Мне придется заклеить тебе рот, если ты будешь грязно ругаться, — мурлыкает Яхаба, а Энношита не понимает кто тут грязно ругался. Он что ли? 

Следующий раунд он переносит стоически, потому что если Энношита начинает просить, Яхаба вообще перестает что-либо делать. Только улыбается. И Энношита не может не улыбнуться в ответ. 

В первый раз Энношита кончает насухо. Его так подкидывает над сиденьем стула, что даже рукам становится больно. Яхаба улыбается победно и продолжает свои манипуляции. 

После Яхаба такой довольный, как будто это его три раза заставили кончить. А вот Энношита не может даже свою дежурную улыбку поддержать, все его силы уходят на то, чтобы колени перестали трястись. Он смотрит на часы и с удивлением обнаруживает сколько времени прошло. 

Яхаба прощается с ним тепло. Но больше никогда не связывается с Энношитой, даже ради массажа. Когда Энношита видит огромный небоскреб его компании он старается не задумываться вспоминает его Яхаба или нет.

Наверняка вспоминает.

**4.**

— А вы как обычно, Суга-сан, — Энношита хмыкнул, глядя на протянутую конфету. Суга в ответ притворно-виновато улыбнулся, пожал плечами, а конфету подбросил — пришлось ловить. 

— Но они же вкусные, согласись.

Суга стал раздеваться, а Энношита еще на пару секунд завис, вертя круглую конфету в пальцах. Молочная карамелька в белой обертке — такие всегда были у Суга-сана в кабинете, пока он не закрыл свою практику. Из вазочки на столе карамельки перекочевали, казалось, во все его карманы, и теперь неизменно вызывали у Энношиты легкую, но все равно навязчивую ностальгию. 

— Как идут дела? Были интересные клиенты? — Суга растянулся на массажном столе, довольно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь. На плече у него красовался свежий кровоподтек. Энношита подавил смешок и не стал это комментировать: в конце концов, Суга когда-то был его учителем, теперь — клиентом. Хотя и другом — и как друга хотелось его подколоть. 

— В целом, все как обычно, — уклончиво ответил Энношита, принимаясь за работу. Работать с Сугой было легко: он никогда не напрягался, лежал спокойно, просто давал делать свою работу. А еще у него была молочная, как те карамельки, кожа, на которой очень контрастно выделялись родинки. Хотя сначала, несколько лет назад, это Энношите приходилось напрягаться: Суга лично принимал у него «экзамены», на себе, комментировал все ошибки и направлял по нужному пути. 

— М-м. А если не «в целом»? — хотя Энношита не видел, по голосу было слышно, что Суга улыбался.

— У меня всегда бывают интересные клиенты, вы сами знаете. У вас тоже всегда были.

— Это тоже не ответ! — возмутился Суга, но даже не дернулся. 

Еще один засос нашелся у него на шее, рядом с ухом. Этот был поменьше и не такой заметный, но на этот раз Энношита не удержался и прокомментировал его без слов — легким нажатием. Суга снова замычал.

— Мстишь? С каких пор?

— У меня был хороший учитель.

Суга весело фыркнул.

— Я буду считать это комплиментом, — он сделал длинную паузу. Энношита уже было подумал, что Суга решил дальше молчать, но тот все-таки снова заговорил: — И извини, что так прилип. Наверное, я немного скучаю по этому. По работе. По историям — они ведь бывают такие разные, правда? Все эти люди.

Теперь настала очередь Энношиты молчать. Он был согласен, иначе не занимался бы этим сейчас, не вел бы свою собственную массажную практику. Не выслушивал бы, не угадывал, кому из клиентов что нужно на самом деле. Но говорить об этом вслух, пусть даже с Суга-саном, было немного странно.

— У вас же есть новая работа. Или быть массажистом у профессиональных спортсменов скучно?

— Нет. Нет, конечно, — Суга снова улыбался, на этот раз Энношита видел: Суга как раз перевернулся на спину. — Ребята в команде отличные. И у меня теперь всегда есть Дайчи. Это, знаешь, многое решает, в том числе проблемы со скукой.

Вот так просто — «у меня теперь всегда есть Дайчи», — и все сразу становилось понятно. Даже если бы Энношита не знал их истории, не знал, как Суга встретил свою школьную любовь, как из-за этого к жуткому разочарованию кучи клиентов закрыл частную практику. Даже если бы Энношита не знал, эта простая фраза о многом сказала бы. 

— Просто все теперь совсем другое. Не то чтобы было очень сложно перестроиться — мне некогда об этом думать. Но привычки есть привычки.

— В общем, вам слишком нравилось влезать людям под кожу и в души, и теперь в вас копится нездоровое любопытства и тяга ко всему этому, — подытожил Энношита, усмехаясь. Суга от неожиданности даже широко распахнул глаза. Брови у него поползли вверх, и вид он приобрел очень комичный. Энношита не сдержал смешок. — Сочувствую Дайчи-сану, — припечатал он и заслужил еще более выразительный взгляд.

— Ты же знаешь, тут ничего личного. В конце концов, эти истории никто больше не знал — только ты некоторые детали. Никогда никаких имен. И у меня всегда получали помощь, в которой нуждались. Кому я рассказываю, ты же, можно сказать, мой преемник. И по этому поводу я хочу сказать: с ума сойти, Энношита. И где тот прилежный ученик, который всегда послушно ел мои конфеты? Куда ты его дел, что ты с ним сделал? 

Энношита с улыбкой закончил массаж, сполоснул руки и по привычке потянулся к ежедневнику. У Суги расписание теперь подстраивалось под командные тренировки, сборы и матчи, так что и сеансы у Энношиты нужно было согласовывать каждый раз заново. 

— Это был комплимент, — сообщил Суга, видимо, на всякий случай. Он не спешил подниматься со стола, отдыхал, отмякал и остывал, как положено. — Думаю, это значит, что ты совсем освоился. Раньше тебе не хватало немного уверенности — или наглости. Так что, не расскажешь ни о ком интересном?

Взгляд Энношиты наткнулся на карамельку, которую он оставил на столе. Вспомнилось, как Суга горстями подкладывал их Дайчи в куртку, пока тот одевался после сеансов. И как глупо Суга выглядел, слушая хруст конфет у Дайчи во рту. Глупо и очаровательно.

— Пока нет, — решил наконец Энношита и поднял глаза. Суга сощурился, внимательно рассматривая его лицо. Как будто видел насквозь — а может, и правда видел. 

— Ладно, — Суга заулыбался — легко и светло. — Но это только пока, я надеюсь.

Энношита кивнул и спрятал карамельку в карман. Ему было, с кем ей поделиться.

**5.**

Энношита знает, что многие клиенты очень ждут своих сеансов. Обычно чем ближе назначенное время, тем больше нетерпения копится. Большинство скрывает это, но плохо: люди выдают себя суетливыми движениями, влажными ладонями, обкусанными губами, визитами на пятнадцать-двадцать минут раньше назначенного. Энношите это кажется нормальным: клиентам должно у него нравиться, и нравиться сильно, иначе их просто не будет. Мало ли в городе хороших массажистов. С дополнительными услугами или без.

Только Энношита не думал, что сам может ждать сеансов вот так. Ждать клиентов — нет, определенного клиента. Или даже не клиента, просто — человека. Это уже как-то выбивается из его понятия «нормального» в своей работе. 

Суга, у которого Энношита учился, не раз с улыбкой повторял, что в таких кабинетах, как у них, нет ничего личного и одновременно личное абсолютно все. 

— Я или ты — вроде как просто функция. Это не обидно, если ты вдруг так подумал.

Суга улыбался и поднимал руки, вертел кистями, разминая их. Энношита рассматривал тонкие линии у него на ладонях, невольно оценивал длину и гибкость пальцев раз за разом. 

— Есть твои руки, и есть клиент, которого ты ими заставляешь остаться наедине с самим собой. Ты нужен ему, чтобы — да что угодно. Порефлексировать, расслабиться, начать быть честным с собой. Многим для этого нужен толчок, а сексуальная разрядка — это всегда встряска в положительном ключе. Кто-то приходит пару раз сбросить напряжение, а кто-то записывается регулярно, как на сеансы к психотерапевту. В сущности, мы как бы тоже психотерапевты, только альтернативные. Даже если вычесть разрядку.

Энношита сначала улыбался на это, потом перестал. 

У Суги все было так. Абсолютно личное для клиентов — в голове каждого из них. Ничего личного для Суги. И Энношита быстро понял, что потому и пришел к нему стажироваться после курсов и учиться новому. К нему, а не к какому-нибудь именитому мануальщику из соседнего медицинского центра. 

Потом стройная теория с неличным-личным стала осыпаться. Энношита это практически чувствовал — с того дня, как в кабинете Суги впервые появился Дайчи. «Ничего личного» Суги стало трескаться, истрепываться, а потом облетело старой краской.

— Не думал, что скажу это, — рассуждал Суга потом, — но, если подумать, это закономерно. Когда у тебя появляется что-то личное в этом кабинете, ты перестаешь быть функцией. А клиент перестает быть клиентом.

Суга закрыл свою практику, а Энношита открыл свою. Но Сугу он и так считал исключением из правил, так что и ко всей истории отнесся философски. И совершенно точно не думал, что снова столкнется с такой ситуацией. И тем более — что окажется в ее центре.

А теперь Энношита рассеянно гоняет по карману молочную карамельку, глядя в окно. Он почти всегда угадывает, кто из ныряющих под козырек здания — его клиент, даже если все скрыты зонтами, как сегодня.

Угадывать не приходится: у клиента прозрачный зонт, а еще он поднимает голову и отыскивает глазами окно Энношиты. И — и так широко люди не должны улыбаться в такую кошмарную погоду. Энношите иррационально хочется отпрянуть от окна или вообще присесть и спрятаться, как нашкодившему мальчишке. Он сдерживается, а клиент прибавляет шаг и скрывается под козырьком.

Нужно бежать по лестнице, чтобы подняться так быстро. В дверь стучат, когда Энношита едва заставляет себя отмереть и сделать лицо попроще.

— Доброе утро, Энношита-сан! — клиент сияет, и Энношита соглашается с ним:

— Доброе утро, Гошики-сан. Как ваши дела?

И, правда, утро становится лучше, несмотря на дождь и то, как неудачно Энношита попал под него без зонта.

Гошики немного неловко крутится по кабинету, пристраивает мокрый зонт, скидывает одежду. Рассказывает о делах — совсем коротко, будто он не уверен, что Энношите интересно. Вопрос о делах, наверное, прозвучал формально, но Энношита всегда задает его искренне — и всегда получает ответы. 

Раздеваться Гошики не стесняется, а Энношита не стесняется позволить себе смотреть. Обычно гладкие, сейчас, в сырую погоду, волосы Гошики пушатся, когда он выпутывается из свитера и футболки. Энношита скользит взглядом между лопаток, рассматривает, как ходят под кожей мышцы. У Гошики широкая спина и разлет плеч просто на зависть, узкая талия и крепкие бедра. Даже если бы Энношита не знал точно, он бы предположил, что Гошики занимается спортом.

И совершенно точно не нуждается в дополнительных сеансах массажа. Гошики играет в волейбольной команде, где массажистом с недавних пор работает Суга. 

Но Гошики все равно приходит в маленький кабинет Энношиты — вот уже несколько месяцев подряд.

Он немного тушуется, будто внезапно вспоминая про свою наготу, когда садится на массажный стол. Всегда сначала садится, а укладывается только когда Энношита подходит и касается его плеча. Это первое прикосновение всегда мягкое — Энношите хочется нежить Гошики, хочется трогать его просто так, хочется приглаживать ему вспушившуюся смоляную челку. Улыбку — всегда такую открытую, — хочется поцеловать.

Гошики слегка вздрагивает, когда Энношита льет на спину прохладное еще массажное масло — специально. Потом больше так не делает, он только сначала потакает себе — ему хочется увидеть, как по спине и плечам прокатываются мурашки, как волоски у Гошики на руках на секунду приподнимаются, как он немного ежится, и под кожей снова движутся мышцы.

Энношита делает только массаж — никогда не заходит дальше. В первый сеанс было очевидно, что Гошики этого было мало, что он не того ожидал, не за тем шел. В конце концов, замечательный массажист — просто массажист — у него уже был в команде. 

Но у Энношиты рука почему-то не поднялась, а Гошики так и промолчал, и молчал об этом до сих пор. Тогда, в первый раз, он быстро расслабился, разомлел, стал слабо улыбаться. Тихо застонал даже и тут же стал извиняться, покраснев. Извиняться Энношита его отучил, рассказав, что в этом нет ничего стыдного, но краснел Гошики все равно каждый раз. 

Это, наверное, и не плохо. Иногда перед сном Энношита представляет, как собирает румянец со щек и шеи Гошики губами и языком.

Сегодня все идет как-то не так. Может, потому что Энношита сам себя накручивает, и молочная карамелька в кармане жжет ему бедро. Или нет.

Перевернувшись на спину, Гошики вдруг открывает глаза, чего раньше никогда не делал. Энношита коротко улыбается ему и отверачивается, чтобы продолжить массаж, но чужой взгляд ощущается слишком отчетливо, словно накрывает с головой темным куполом заинтересованности, любопытства даже. Энношита вдруг понимает, что сам неудержимо краснеет — когда такое вообще случалось в последний раз? Он не помнит.

— Что-то не так, Гошики-сан? — он все же не выдерживает и замирает с ладонями, занесенными над бедром Гошики.

— Нет! — Гошики тут же мотает головой, шире распахивает глаза, разве что не вскакивает с массажного стола. Его лицо приобретает немного испуганное, и оттого еще более открытое выражение. — Извините, я не хотел. То есть, хотел. В смысле, посмотреть, как вы работаете. Вы же все время можете смотреть, а я — нет, и… — Гошики замолкает, а потом говорит уже тише: — Простите, что так глупо звучу. Я не ожидал вопроса, — и краснеет, конечно.

Вот сейчас поцеловать его хочется почти невыносимо. Еще и челка эта до сих пор топорщится. Это просто выше сил Энношиты. 

Он качает головой, улыбается, гладит бедра Гошики успокаивающе. Тот поспешно закрывает глаза, уголки его губ дергаются вверх. Он снова расслабляется, и едва заметная улыбка кажется очень довольной. 

Энношита заканчивает с массажем быстрее обычного, но после не спешит заняться своими делами и дать Гошики время спокойно одеться. Садится на массажный стол рядом — близко, нарушая личное пространство. Гошики уже в штанах, но футболку и свитер надеть не успел. Энношита касается его голого плеча и достает из кармана конфету.

— Вы любите карамель, Гошики-сан?

Гошики смотрит на конфету на ладони Энношиты, потом вскидывает голову и оказывается с ним почти нос к носу. Лицо у него при этом делается сложное: на нем мелькает недоумение, потом проявляются муки выбора, следом — что-то еще, Энношите пока непонятное. Что-то сродни растерянности, смешанной с теплотой. 

— Честно говоря, я как-то не очень люблю сладкое. 

У Энношиты внутри что-то тяжелое и холодное ухает вниз. 

А у Гошики на лице снова сменяется эмоция. Он упрямо чуть вскидывает подбородок, хмурит брови, смотрит решительно и как-то очень серьезно — ему очень идет такой взгляд. 

— Давайте мы лучше нормально поужинаем. Или пообедаем. Или даже лучше позавтракаем — может, вы еще не завтракали? — в голосе у Гошики такая неприкрытая надежда, что Энношита готов завтракать хоть во второй, хоть в десятый раз. 

Может, Гошики и не любитель сладкого, но целоваться с Энношитой после того, как тот съедает конфету, не отказывается.

«Ничего личного» Энношиты рассыпается карамельной крошкой.


End file.
